El poder del adiós
by thayCVB
Summary: Sin poder soportar el dolor por dentro, Sorrento de Sirena inicia un viaje por el mundo, buscando olvidar lo malo y llevarse bonitos recuerdos... a la tumba. Pareja: KanonXSorrento


¡Oh la la! Ya he vuelto de Francia, señoras y señores, con un nuevo fic que estuve escribiendo durante mi estadía allá, inspirada especialmente por aquel hermoso monumento llamado la torre Eiffel, que tanto identifica a la hermosa Francia. Curiosamente, tuve bastantes accesos de depresión estando allá, así que el fic me sirvió de catarsis también.

Quiero señalar que este fic va dedicado a Sahel, ya que gracias a su Kanon fue que me inspiré también a escribir esta historia y a mi pequeña y amada discípula, Danita.

Bueno, basta de hablar de mí, y vamos con las advertencias:

**1- El elenco de esta historia pertenece a esa genial serie llamada Saint Seiya, de Masami Kurumada. Solo los tomé prestados para fines perversos, jejejeje.**

**2- Esta historia contiene Yaoi. Si, Yaoi, llámese dos hombres guapos de animé danzando horizontalmente en una cama. Si no les gusta, pues no lean y ya.**

** 3- Insinuación de sexo sin consentimiento, señores. Si no les gusta, no lean.**

** 4- Drama hasta los teque-teques. Si no les gusta, también les invito a que dejen de leer.**

** 5- Críticas... Hechas de buena manera, y constructivas. Críticas hechas de mala manera (Llámese con groserías) así como con pequeños dejos de "superioridad" serán desechadas, por muy certeras que hayan sido. No tengo paciencia con los sabelotodos que vienen a criticar a los demás con aires de superioridad y condescendencia, como si lo supieran todo. Es muy desagradable. Así mismo, rectifico además que cualquier crítica que implique un juicio directo o indirecto contra la mentalidad, orientación o lo que sea de la autora, en el mejor de los casos, será ignorada y en el peor de ellos, burlada con todo mi sarcasmo.**

¡Bueno, disfruten de este fic 'Made in France' xDDDDD!

Atentamente,

**Selene18 "The Spicy" Darkside & Zuster**

* * *

**El poder del adiós**

**4 de febrero de 2002**

**5 AM**

**Templo marino, Grecia**

Era una madrugada algo difícil, producto de una noche completamente infernal; una madrugada de dolor, de maltratos, de heridas que prometían sanar jamás.

Sorrento de Sirena se puso finalmente en pie, tras tambalearse momentáneamente en la cama; tenía el cuerpo pálido y amoratado por los golpes que recibió. Destacaban los huesos, producto de varios días sin comer.

Se dirigió al baño y comenzó a cepillarse los dientes con una parsimonia increíble. Acto seguido, dobló la sábana y la arregló. Luego comenzó a organizar el armario: metió la ropa -la poca que estaba fuera- así como objetos diversos. Y todo hecho con la misma lentitud y parsimonia.

Al terminar de arreglar todo, reparó en un objeto aún indeseable para sus ojos vacíos: eran un par de esposas con enormes cadenas. Yacían en el suelo, y brillaban como queriéndole recordar todas aquellas heridas que le condujeron a ser la criatura sin vida que era hoy por hoy. Las tomó entre sus manos delgadas y las contempló. Inmediatamente, la voz de Kanon saltó a su cabeza:

**_Sin importar que, de ahora en adelante serás mío... sólo mío. Jamás podrás olvidar esta noche. Cuando alguien te toque serán mis manos las que tú sientas... _**

Apretó las esposas con fuerza...

**_...Cuando te jodan recordarás mi cuerpo contra el tuyo... seré yo quien siempre te proclame Sorrento. Y digas la estupideces que digas, nada va a cambiarlo... _**

Aún cuando sus manos apretaban con desmedida fuerza las esposas, su rostro no reflejó emoción alguna: la boca seguía recta, sin asomos de curvas, y los ojos no brillaban. Ni siquiera cayeron las lágrimas que se suponía que debían caer.

Kanon, siempre había sido Kanon, el hombre que lo hirió cruel y sistemáticamente: era un individuo fortachón, con largo cabello azul alborotado que caía hasta la cintura. Su rostro era duro, de aquel que ha pasado por una vida llena de injusticias y crueldades, o al menos así lo reflejaban las gemas de sus ojos. A diferencia de Sorrento, cuyos ojos reflejaban la nada misma y carencia de emoción, los de Kanon translucían evidente resentimiento y crueldad.

Dejó caer las esposas, pero directamente en la papelera, como obrando tal vez por algún remanente mínimo del subconsciente. Luego echó una mirada en derredor, y al notar el cuarto en orden, se sentó a garabatear algo en un papel. Luego metió varios euros en el bolsillo y se dispuso a comenzar un viaje sin rumbo fijo ni conocido...

**8 de febrero de 2002**

**1 PM**

**Isla de Delos, Grecia: Donde no se podía nacer ni morir**

Era una isla situada en el mar Egeo. Carecía de vegetación debido a su altísima temperatura, y lo único que parecía vivir a gusto eran los restos arqueológicos que conformaban el yacimiento de mayor extensión conocido de la antigüedad.

Lo primero que pensó Sorrento al llegar a dicho lugar era de total tranquilidad: reinaba un silencio totalmente sepulcral. El joven marina comenzó a recorrer la isla, aunque sentía que iba a derretirse con el calor que hacía. Se sacó la chaqueta y prosiguió su camino, hasta llegar a una hermosa palma que parecía bella y lozana pese a las ardorosas caricias del sol. Sorrento se agachó y durmió largamente debajo de la misma, regodeado con la sombra que ofrecía.

Cuando despertó y miró en derredor, recordó vagamente que le habían comentado que dos dioses, Artemisa y Apolo, habían nacido aquí. Mecánicamente se levantó, como si sintiese que de alguna manera había faltado el respeto al dormirse en el lecho donde nacieron estas deidades.

Prosiguió su recorrido, ya un poco más fresco y descansado.

Había sido de antaño un lugar próspero: Aparte de los griegos, gente de diversos orígenes --romanos, sirios, judíos y egipcios- habitaron la isla; reyes, políticos y artistas se citaban para adorar a los dioses. Algunos daban posesiones y otros ofrecían sacrificios. Así mismo, la isla fue nido de comerciantes, así como de banqueros por igual.

El trágico final de la isla acaeció cuando el Rey Mitrídates la invadió y ordenó matar a todos sus habitantes, sin importar nacionalidad, sexo o edad. Fue en ese momento que dicho lugar acabó siendo pasto del completo olvido...

El paseo acababa, y con ello, el tiempo de Sorrento iba también pasando. El marina volvió a embarcarse en el próximo bote, de vuelta a Grecia, y con ello, proseguir su peregrinaje...

**10 de febrero de 2002**

**3 PM**

**Pisa, Italia**

Desde siempre había querido visitar la famosa torre de Pisa, la cual había sido construida como un campanario en la provincia de la cual obtuvo su nombre. Originalmente fue erigida verticalmente, pero debido a la blandura del terreno, fue inclinándose paulatinamente.

Sorrento Pagó el boleto correspondiente -siempre hablando en un torpe italiano- y se dispuso a escalar dicha torre.

Era bellísima por dentro: Hermosos grabados y esculturas talladas cuidadosamente la adornaban. Tenía largos pasillos en su interior que conducían a vistas exteriores particularmente impresionantes. Los arquitectos en ese entonces -Guillermo y Bonnano, aunque no se sabía con certeza- habían tardado dos siglos en construir aquel bello monumento. En muchas ocasiones representó un peligro constante debido a la inclinación, por lo que se ordenó su cerradura en 1990, para luego ser reabierta en el 2001 tras diversas labores de reconstrucción.

Finalmente llegó a la cúspide, donde estaba el campanario. El dulce repique de las campanas llenó sus oídos, por lo que exhaló un largo suspiro, que de haber tenido emoción, sonaría triste y resignado.

Luego se encaminó a asomarse en un balcón, con el rostro aun inexpresivo.

"_Son campanas que me dicen adiós..._"

Pasaron varias horas, y el marino decidió bajar. Era momento de seguir su recorrido por el mundo...

**Londres, Inglaterra**

**5 PM**

**12 de febrero de 2002**

Había llegado a la fría tierra de los ingleses. Había tomado el avión desde Italia, y venía algo cansado debido a que no descansó mucho luego de visitar la isla de Delos y la torre de Pisa.

A diferencia de Italia y Grecia, Inglaterra era verdaderamente fría, por lo que tuvo que abrigarse mucho más. Con el bolso en mano, se encaminó directamente a ver unos de los monumentos más representativos de los elegantes británicos: El Big Ben, bautizado así en honor al encargado de su construcción, Benjamín Hall.

En diversos pasillos, había pedazos de historia sobre el Big Ben. Sorrento los leía con curiosidad, a pesar de su estado emocional.

Aunque el nombre de Big Ben es usado universalmente para referirse a la torre, en realidad se emplea para denominar a la campana que está en su interior que se encarga de contar las horas. Así mismo, el reloj es famosísimo por su alta fiabilidad y funcionamiento día y noche sin descanso alguno.

Ya anochecía, y el joven marina tenía que abandonar el precioso reloj ya que se acababa la hora de visita para los turistas.

Al salir de dicho monumento, cerró los ojos mientras el frío de la noche lo envolvía. Era un frío intenso e implacable, como el que llenaba su espíritu. Exhaló una nube de humo, dándose cuenta que su momento estaba llegando. Además, a estas alturas, ya Kanon debía haberse dado cuenta de que no estaba allí...

¿Se atrevería a buscarle?

Resolvió que seguramente no lo haría, ya que seguro pensaría que regresaría, más resultaba que ahí era donde radicaba el pequeño GRAN detalle: jamás regresaría, y de eso Sorrento de Sirena estaba seguro...

**14 de febrero de 2002**

**1 AM**

**Templo Marino, Grecia**

Kanon de Dragón Marino entró triunfante al pilar del Atlántico Sur, morada de Sorrento. Caminaba silencioso en esperanza de tomar al jovencito por sorpresa, cosa que amaba hacer.

A medida que entraba, miraba a su alrededor intentando localizarle con la vista, más sólo consiguió la habitación vacía y además curiosamente arreglada. Todo estaba en perfecto orden de revista: la cama bien hecha, los libros en su lugar, la flauta en su estuche...

-Esto no puede ser posible...- masculló Kanon para sí mismo.

Cuando miró hacia el suelo, sus ojos casualmente se posaron en la papelera. Vió un objeto metálico que refulgía entre los papeles. Se inclinó para verlo de cerca, pero pronto deseó no haberlo hecho: eran las esposas con las que había encadenado a Sorrento la primera vez que le tomó.

Las había tirado a la basura, como queriendo despreciarlo a él y lo que le hizo.

Kanon respiró profundamente durante varios segundos, conteniendo la ira que regurgitaba en su interior. Los ojos verdes le brillaban de rabia.

"_Maldito seas, como te atreves..._"

- ¡¡SORRENTO!!- vociferó, sin poderse contener más - ¡¡SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS!!... ¡¡YA!!

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, salvo el eco de sus propios gritos iracundos. Ya enardecido, comenzó a buscar al marina por todo el pilar, sin éxito alguno. Cansado y furioso, concluyó que había huido, y sólo Dios sabía a dónde.

Se dejó caer en un sillón, recordando la última vez que le vió, que fue justamente anoche: era como si la vida del joven Sirena se le escurría por entre los dedos. Lo había oído gemir, pero era algo mecánico, como aquellos muñecos que emitían un sonido cuando se les apretaba el estómago.

Una marioneta, eso era todo lo que había sostenido en sus manos. No era Sorrento, no era aquel que humilló aquella noche, hacía ya varias semanas atrás. No había brillo en sus ojos, no había llanto, no había dolor.

Nada, eso era lo que le llenaba...

La misma nada.

Nada.

Repentinamente, comenzó a sentirse mal y dejó de ver las cosas tan buenas como antes. Por un momento imaginó que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, cuán asesino en plena escena del crimen...

"_No es de sorprenderse... En cierto modo, yo le quité la vida..._"

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, y ante ellos, aparecieron sus manos ensangrentadas. Hizo una mueca de evidente desagrado.

-Te encontraré donde sea que estés, Sorrento...- Murmuró, poniéndose en pie. Rastrearía al marina, de eso estaba seguro, ya que conocía su olor y su esencia. Lo buscaría hasta el fin del mundo, si señor...

**Viena, Austria**

**7 PM**

**18 de febrero de 2002**

Finalmente estaba de vuelta a su patria natal.

¿Hacía cuántos años desde que partió? ¿5? ¿9, tal vez? En verdad, eso no importaba, ya que estaba de vuelta, esperando poder ver a su madre tras su larga ausencia. Cuando entró, casi podía oírla gritar alegre "¡Sorrento!" pero nada de eso ocurrió. Sólo el silencio le recibió.

- ¿Madre?

Cuando abrió un poco más la puerta, una pila de cartas cayó entre sus pies. El jovencito las recogió y cerró la puerta tras sí. Luego se dispuso a leer la correspondencia entera, abriendo mecánicamente los sobres, uno tras otro: desde deudas hasta ofertas, pero ninguno aparentemente importante... hasta que reparó en uno que llamó especialmente su atención. Solo rezaba "Para Sorrento Medvener". El muchacho lo abrió con la misma lentitud que los otros.

**_"Querido Sorrento,_**

**_Hijo mío, desgraciadamente te escribo ya que no tengo el valor de decirte estas terribles noticias directamente. _**

**_Tu madre ha muerto..."_**

_Tu madre ha muerto..._

_... Muerto, ha muerto..._

No pudo seguir leyendo más. Dejó caer el papel, y sus ojos vacíos se movían inquietamente, como si de alguna manera estuviese negándose a aceptar tan horrible noticia...

"_Ha muerto, ya no tienes a nadie. Estás solo, Sorrento..._"

Apenas su cabeza susurró aquellas frases, el jovencito decidió proseguir su pequeño tour por el mundo. No le quedaba nada: Entre Kanon y la muerte de su madre, sintió que todo se le había ido.

**Paris, Francia**

**28 de febrero de 2002**

**11 PM**

La bella Francia, su destino final, tras un largo recorrido por la Europa. Sin duda alguna, era uno de los países más hermosos, aunque forjado en medio del dolor de guerras del pasado, como la invasión de los Nazis durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que cobró la vida de muchos franceses. Sorrento supuso que aquello aun debía suponer una cicatriz en la faz de tan bello país.

Por alguna razón, aún siendo un orgulloso austriaco, se sintió identificado con la Francia, tal vez por sus múltiples heridas y retazos de historias dolorosas, que a pesar de todo, fue lo que enseñó a su gente a forjar a dicha tierra tan bella, en su amor de cuidarla, y sobretodo, hacerla libre. No en vano, el lema de ellos era "libertad, igualdad, fraternidad". Y los franceses hacían justo honor a su lema. Además, Sorrento entendió que si Francia era tan bella, es porque su gente sanaba sus heridas con amor y constancia.

Pero él, a diferencia de Francia que tenía su gente, no le sanó nadie, y la única persona capaz de hacerlo había muerto.

"_Estás solo, Sorrento... No tienes a nadie ya..._" volvía a susurrar su mente, insistentemente.

Para callar las voces de su cabeza, decidió tomar el próximo bus a Paris, pues siempre había querido ver la torre Eiffel, cuyo nombre venía de quien la erigió, que fue Gustave Eiffel.

Este imponente monumento fue erigido originalmente para la exposición que conmemoraba el centenario de la Revolución Francesa. Inaugurado en 1889, al comienzo enfrentó críticas y protestas de los mismos parisinos, pero hoy por hoy, se convirtió en uno de los símbolos más queridos y representativos de Francia y en todo el mundo.

Deseó tener una cámara para fotografiar a la enorme "Dama de Metal" como así la habían apodado, pero luego desistió, ya que no tendría nadie con quien compartir esas memorias.

Apenas llegó a los pies de la torre, Sorrento pagó unos cuantos euros para comprar un boleto. Rápidamente tomó el elevador y comenzó a subir. Como el ascensor era transparente, podía ver como iba elevándose gradualmente varios metros por encima del suelo...

* * *

Mientras Sorrento se elevaba por los ascensores de la torre Eiffel, Kanon de Dragón Marino llegaba a Paris, tras recorrer el mundo rastreando a Sorrento. Haciendo uso de su portal dimensional, viajó a numerosos países, y en ellos había sentido el rastro y el olor del joven marina. Finalmente notó su presencia concretamente en la capital parisina. Sabía que estaba aquí, de eso no le cabía duda, pero no lograba verlo aún

"_Con que viniste a visitar a los franchutes..._" Pensó Kanon, mirando a todos lados, buscándolo con la vista "_Me hubieses dicho y tal vez te hubiese follado en la cima de la torre Eiffel..._"

Cuando pensó aquello, se imaginó a Sorrento en aquel estado, subiendo a las alturas de la famosa Dama de Metal. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío al asociar al jovencito con aquella tristeza elevándose por el suelo. Rápidamente comenzó a correr, rogando mentalmente que no fuese demasiado tarde, porque ya tenía un muy mal presentimiento...

* * *

Y llegó a la cima de la torre Eiffel.

Entre el suelo y ella, le separaban la módica altura de 324 metros. La gente se veía microscópica, pero en cambio Paris se veía increíblemente hermoso, coronada con un precioso atardecer.

Vió al grupo de turistas con los que había subido desaparecer en una esquina, por lo que aprovechó para treparse a la antena de la torre, sintiendo una brisa helada acariciar su pálido y demacrado rostro.

"_Al fin..._" Pensó, mirando el vacío que se abría a sus pies "_Podré salir..._"

Justo en el momento que iba a saltar, oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡¡SORRENTO!!

Se giró para ver quien era, y oh, vaya qué sorpresa: Era Kanon, quien al fin se había decidido a buscarle después de todo. Pero aquello no hizo mella en el frío joven Sirena.

-Maldición, ya bájate de allí o te jalaré de los pelos...-

Bien podría estar hablándole a la pared, porque Sorrento no se movió ni un milímetro. Tan sólo siguió aferrado a la barra de metal, sin dar señales de haber escuchado. Luego de un momento de silencio, inquirió con voz fría e inexpresiva

- ¿Has venido a verme morir?

-Déjate de idioteces, Sorrento, sino quieres que te dé verdaderos motivos para que lloriquees y luego te suicides...

De haber tenido algún remanente de calor en el corazón, quizás habría reaccionado con ira, pero nada de eso ocurrió, sino que tan sólo seguía sujetándose a la antena de la Dama de Metal, con la cara inexpresiva y los ojos carentes de brillo.

"_No es posible, realmente quiere matarse..._" Pensó Kanon, algo consternado por dentro al darse cuenta que ya no tenía efecto alguno en Sorrento "_No es ningún capricho ni intento de llamar mi atención..._"

-Ya no puedes retenerme, porque no tengo espíritu que puedas poseer...- susurró Sorrento. Acto seguido, se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó un papel, el cual mantuvo apretado en el puño.

"_No le queda nada por dentro, nada que lo motive a vivir, no es de extrañarse que desee matarse sin escuchar..._" seguía pensando Kanon para sus adentros. Dándose cuenta que no podía persuadirlo verbalmente, se acercó hacia donde el marina estaba, quedando debajo suyo.

-Entonces...- le dijo finalmente -Si quieres renunciar a tu vida, después de todo. Ya quieres tirarlo todo por la borda ¿cierto?

Sorrento no contestó, sólo aflojó el puño y el papel que apretaba voló, siendo luego atrapado por Kanon. El comandante, curioso, pero sin dejar de vigilar a Sorrento, lo abrió, aunque una vez más, deseó no haberlo hecho. En el papel, rezaba una sencilla pero ciertamente aplastante oración:

**_"Adiós, Kanon..."_**

Sintió los ojos punzarle por las lágrimas, y alzó la mirada, justamente en el momento que Sorrento cerraba los ojos y soltaba la antena para dejarse caer de espaldas al vacío. El grito de Kanon no se hizo esperar...

-¡¡NO!!

Su reacción tampoco se hizo esperar: Saltó desde donde estaba, con la esperanza de atrapar al jovencito y escapar por un portal dimensional...

* * *

De repente, todo pareció ir en cámara lenta; tanto así que Sorrento no supo si en verdad estaba cayendo. Fue entonces cuando numerosos recuerdos cruzaron fugazmente por su cabeza, en espera de que la vida le abandonase por completo.

En uno de ellos, vió a su madre susurrarle paciente lo mucho que lo amaba y que siempre esperaría su retorno a casa para que le contase todo. Aquello fue cuando tuvo que partir para el templo marino.

"_Pero tuviste que abandonarme, madre. Tuviste que dejarme, cuando más te necesité, porque eras todo lo que me quedaba..._"

Deseó poder llorar, aún en esos últimos momentos de vida, pero no pudo. Su rostro seguía paralizado, incapaz de permitirle reflejar algo. Al mismo tiempo, su corazón tampoco latía, no había calor, sólo frío.

"_Aún así, me reuniré pronto contigo para decirte que no me gustó que te fueras, pero que de todos modos, te perdono..._"

Cerró los ojos, y pudo ver el rostro de Kanon.

"_Te amé las mil y un veces, pero jamás me escuchaste, sino que seguías empeñado en herirme... ¿es que acaso la crueldad te ensordecía tanto que no me escuchabas?_"

Recordó aquel día horrible, donde Kanon se dedicó a humillarle y herirle de una forma sistemática y constante, hasta que no le quedó nada por dentro...

"_Sólo me heriste bajo aquella burda excusa de que te desafié..._" seguía pensando el marina, mientras caía sin freno alguno.

Recordó también el día que descubrió la gran mentira de Kanon.

Varias semanas después del primer ataque, Kanon le había encontrado, pero herido de ambas manos. Recordó con qué "diligencia" le había vendado las heridas y colocado compresas de agua, las cuales Sorrento intentaba rechazar, y oh demonios, si que tenía razón al hacerlo, porque horas después, Kanon regresaba a la carga.

Fue ahí cuando Sorrento descubrió que el comandante no sentía nada, y que todo aquello era tan sólo para mantenerlo vivo y seguir aprovechándose de el. Todo había sido un engaño, una mentira.

Desde ese entonces, todo comenzó a rodar cuesta abajo. Aquella decepción fue lo que definitivamente lo mató por dentro.

"_Todo fue una mentira, Kanon... me hiciste creer que te importaba cuando en realidad sólo me sanabas para seguirme usando para tu malsana satisfacción..._"

¡Cuánto deseaba llorar!

¡Cuánto deseaba gritar!

¡Cuánto deseaba descargar todo!

Pero no podía, porque no tenía espíritu que le permitiese aquellas manifestaciones.

"_Eso no se hace, Kanon_" Pensó Sorrento, cerrando los ojos "_Yo te amaba, a pesar de todo... pero no, tenías que mentirme aparte de herirme y humillarme cada que te daba la gana..._"

-¡¡SORRENTO!!

Abrió los ojos, ardorosos ya, y pudo distinguir la figura de Kanon a tan solo unos dos metros de distancia.

"_¿Y tienes el descaro de venir a retenerme una vez más?_" Pensó Sorrento...

* * *

"_No pienso dejarte ir jamás..._" Pensaba Kanon, cuando al fin pudo acercarse para tomar a Sorrento en brazos. Pudo mirarle al rostro, y lo encontró frío, inexpresivo, sin vida. Por un momento pensó que ya estaba muerto por la caída, hasta que le oyó susurrar

-Ya no me retengas más.

"_Todo fue culpa mía. Yo le llevé a esto, por lo que me toca revertir este desbarajuste..._"

Apretó con fuerza el abrazo y obligó a Sorrento a recostar su rostro contra el hombro de Kanon.

-Sólo vengo a hacerte compañía en el otro mundo...

-Vete de aquí, Kanon. La faceta de solidario no te queda...

-Di lo que quieras, pero no te soltaré. Jamás te irás de mi lado.

-Mientes,- dijo fríamente Sorrento -sólo mientes, es lo único que sabes hacer.

-Ponme a prueba- le retó Kanon -Haré lo que quieras.

Sorrento hizo una mueca y volvió a su inexpresividad habitual. Luego respondió

-Bien, sí puedes hacer algo: dejarme morir... Y S-O-L-O- dijo, silabeando la palabra.

-Lo siento, pero no podrá ser. Escoge: o mueres o vives conmigo.

Sorrento volvió a callar, e inquirió

- ¿Por qué haces esto?-

Pero Kanon estaba más interesado en saber su decisión, en vez de responder a aquellas estratégicas evasivas.

-Responde, porque estamos casi a 100 metros del suelo... ¿vivirás a mi lado, o morirás a mi lado?

Sorrento iba a responderle algo, pero en aquel momento sintió la terrible ruptura de los órganos debido a la caída prolongada. Un hilo de sangre corría por la comisura de la boca mientras la vida abandonaba los ojos del joven marina... y para siempre.

-Sorrento, reacciona, maldición...- suplicó Kanon, zarandeándolo, al notar que no respondía -No es hora de ponerse a payasear...

Al ver como la sangre manaba de la boca del joven Sirena, pudo darse cuenta de la aplastante realidad: ya estaba muerto.

"_Ha muerto... ya escapó..._"

Esta vez para Kanon todo pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta. Se vió abrazando lo que ahora era el cadáver del joven Sorrento de Sirena.

Al cerrar los ojos, notó que estaba llorando, y con toda razón, ya que la muerte que acababa de presenciar había sido culpa suya y de nadie más. No había hecho nada para impedirla, y mucho menos en el último momento, puesto que el joven Sirena ya deseaba morir, incluso desde el comienzo...

Por primera vez, tembló con fuerza, sin dejar de abrazarlo. El corazón, o lo poco que le quedaba, se le estrujó dolorosamente en el pecho mientras una expresión entre triste y resignada adornaba su rostro. Tenía que aceptarlo, así su corazón amenazase con despedazarse con cada segundo que pasaba...

"_Esto lo tengo bien merecido por ser el que fui contigo..._"

Aun con la visión borrosa por el llanto, pudo contemplar el cuerpo de Sorrento. Aferrado a él, le acarició el cabello. Luego Kanon apoyó su rostro contra el hombro del muchacho.

-Así no lo quieras... vendré al otro mundo para quedarme a tu lado... por siempre...

Fue entonces cuando la hora de morir llegó para Kanon. Al igual que Sorrento, sintió los órganos explotar uno tras otro, hasta que un blanco apareció ante sus ojos. Desde ese momento, Kanon de Dragón Marino había abandonado para siempre la faz de la tierra, tan sólo para reunirse con aquel que le amó y al que sólo le respondió con crueldad...

* * *

Al día siguiente, los periódicos parisinos mostraban la noticia en primera plana "Suicidio dantesco en la Dama de Metal". De hecho, las columnas relataban la noticia:

_"Dos cuerpos identificados como Kanon Didymo y Sorrento Medvener, cuyas edades son 28 y 18 años respectivamente, fueron encontrados al pie de la torre Eiffel, víctimas de una gran caída. Según los testigos, ambos individuos se arrojaron desde lo más alto del monumento más representativo de Francia._

_ Hasta el momento se desconoce la causa por la cual se arrojaron, por lo que todo apunta a que pudo haber sido suicidio. Las autoridades están haciendo las pesquisas pertinentes"_

Curiosamente, luego de este suceso, en vez de menguar las visitas, sólo las aumentó. Gente de todas partes venían a ver en dónde se había suicidado Sorrento de Sirena y Kanon de Dragón Marino. Incluso algunos -los que conocían sus caras por los periódicos- afirmaban haberlos visto caminar por los pasillos de la torre Eiffel...

**Fin**


End file.
